In a multiprocessor and/or multicore shared memory system, each processor and/or processing core may have a separate cache or set of caches that connect to the same shared memory. Processors and processing cores may each update the processor's or processing core's respective local cache. Cache coherence or cache coherency refers to the consistency of data stored in local caches based on the updates to the local caches.